Ethernet architectures have grown in complexity in recent years. This is due, at least in part, to diverse technologies that have emerged to accommodate a plethora of end users. For example, networking virtualization can provide additional functionalities within a networking environment, such as redundancy and fault tolerance. Network virtualization facilitates the management of diversely located network devices, and may centralize/reduce the administration of networks. Implementing virtualization within an Ethernet architecture can create additional issues within forwarding protocols. In certain network scenarios, topology information may not be current, accurate, and/or consistent. Such changes and inconsistencies can disrupt or block data information (e.g., the network traffic) transmitted or flowing through a network. Optimally managing network traffic disruptions presents a significant challenge to system designers, network operators, and service providers alike.